1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a latch for latching an upper case and a lower case, and in particularly, to a magnet latch applying magnetic force for opening and closing the upper case and the lower case.
2. Related Art
Along with the unceasingly renewing electronic devices, people request the function and quality of the products more and more. Particularly the manufacturers of notebook computers within the electronic information devices devote much research and developments in the products.
Notebook computers nowadays, besides being unceasingly upgraded of their operating speed, are also aimed at the weight and volume of the case to be light in weight and compact in size. On the latches of the upper and lower cases of notebook computers, they are also designed to be more convenient for consumers to use.
Currently, the latch of a notebook computer usually includes a pressing button located on outer side of the liquid crystal display. When a user depresses the button inward, a hook extruding from the case of the liquid crystal display (LCD) is released from a slot formed on the main case of the notebook computer so that the case of the LCD is released. As the hook is exposed from the case, it may be damaged, inelastic, or non-contractible due to frequent and long-time use, which leads to inconvenience in use.
In addition, because nowadays people treasure esthetic design of products, the appearance of notebook computer becomes a favorite consideration factor of consumers. It is not only to be stylish, but also to be simple and agile in the outlook of the case. Therefore, how to reduce extruding portions, like the extruding hook, on the case of notebook computer is also a design issue for the manufacturers.